Dream Girl
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu always has vivid dreams about a certain blonde-haired girl but, he never seen anyone like this before! He fell in love with a woman that he doesn't even know if she exsists and now he's determined to find her after years of dreaming of this perfect woman. —Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: ** I remember seeing this on the television so I decided to make the story.

* * *

"Natsu! Hey Natsu, c'mon!" A blonde giggled as she ran ahead of the rosy-haired male who smiled at her beautiful self. He held a picnic basket full of food as his girlfriend ran up the hill, her sun-dress flying everywhere as she held her hat in place, a bubbly laugh emerging out of her lips.

She waited all the way at the top of the hill as his boyfriend made it up the top, planting a soft kiss on her soft lips as he reached her.

"Hurry! I'm hungry!"

"I'm hungry too," He laughed as the couple took the blanket out and placed it neatly on top of the green grass. They then sat down and pulled all the delicious treats out of the bag, placing them down as the two ate happily.

They occasionally talked about random things and always burst into laughter as they ate.

Eventually they finished and they went cloud-watching, lying down right on the blanket as they stare up at the blue sky that was filled with white fluffy clouds.

"Hey, that looks a like a bird!"

"And that one kind of looks like a dog, do you see?"

"Oh, I do!" She giggled as the two absentmindedly interlaced their hands together. They continued to point out shapes as they soon resorted to cuddling under the large tree and the clear blue sky.

It felt like heaven and Natsu just couldn't believe how happy he felt. A moment like this made it feel like it would last forever and he hoped it did.

But it was cut short when suddenly his eyes popped open and it wasn't the clear blue skies anymore. It wasn't the meadows where he was lying with his beautiful girlfriend having lunch together. It was his room—his stupid dirty messy room as the pouring rain pounded on his roof.

It was always like this—he had stupid vivid dreams that felt _so_ real to him. He would have dreams about this beautiful girl and they would always have the time of their lives.

And when it was time to wake up, poof, she was gone along with the perfect dream.

It's been going on for almost two years now and he was getting pretty irritated—he sometimes wished it didn't happen but he _did_ want it to happen.

He fell in love with a girl that he met in his dreams and he was determined to find her in real life.

* * *

**a/n:** so I promise this story won't be as bad as the preview. xD  
I thought it was a wonderful plot so I hope you guys will enjoy it too! I start school tomorrow so... less updates and stuff. ;-;

but anyways, leave a review and tell me how you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, weirdo! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Kyah! No, stop it!"

"Come back here, Lucy!"

Lucy squealed in delight as her pink-haired boyfriend grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, throwing themselves into the cool beach water as Lucy laughed loudly. She brushed her wet tangled hair back as her rosy-haired lover grabbed her by the waist again and brought her closer to his warm body.

Her eyes met his dark obsidian ones and she felt her breath hitch, her hand placed on his warm bare chest as the other tangled through his pink locks.

They leaned in and kissed passionately, Lucy's entire body growing warm and her heart skipping a few beats.

When they pulled away, Lucy was breathless.

"I love you." She whispered as he smirked, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"I know," He whispered back, planting a soft kiss against her swollen lips. "I love you too."

Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she let out a gasp as she was brought back into the world where the pouring rain pounded against her roof. He heart raced against her chest as she continued to stare at her dark ceiling, listening to the loud and heavy rain that woke her up just in time for her alarm clock to start ringing.

The blonde let out a disappointed moan as she turned and turned her alarm off, sitting up to blink and stare off into space.

It was _that_ dream again—it was that same stupid dream where that pink-haired male is in. Her _boyfriend_ or _someone_ that she really loves was in it again and now it's making it feel like crap all over again!

How many times will the dreams have to continue for it to stop torturing her? This man... This man was something, she loved him. She loved somebody she never even met or even knows if he exists! How is that humanly possible? How could this random male come into her dreams, take her heart away, then continue appearing _in her dream__s_ and never in real life?

Lucy groaned and buried her face into her hands as she tried thinking of something to do.

But her thinking process was cut short when her alarm clock rang again, signalling that she needed to get ready for work.

And without anymore second thoughts, she threw her sheets off her and went into her bathroom to get ready for yet another day of endless thinking about _him_ and endless bullshit from the real world.

—**X**—

Rolling her sleeves up and tying up her blonde hair, Lucy was ready to take orders and start her day at the bakery slash restaurant she works at. Though, people could be dicks about everything she does, she was glad she wasn't really outside since her job was being the chef.

Cooking wasn't normally the career she planned on becoming but it was an easy job and it was her plan B in life.

And so far, she was pretty happy with what she had.

"Lu-Chan! You're here pretty early today!" A blue-haired woman about the height five two said happily as she entered the girl's locker room. She held a big purse with a wet umbrella in her hands, giving her friend a cute smile. Lucy only smiled back and sighed a bit as she loosened up. "Yeah—it was raining so I thought it would take a bit longer to get here but I guessed wrong."

"Well, you're the main chef so we need you early!"

"Right." Lucy rolled her eyes as Levy giggled slightly, opening her locker to place her belongings inside. "So, Lu-Chan," Levy said making Lucy eye her friend. "Any new dreams about Mr. Dream boat?" She snickered making Lucy scoff. "Almost everyday."

"Ooh! Tell me! Where'd you guys go this time? What did you do?"

"I feel like you're so much more interested in this than I am." Lucy said making Levy blush and smile sheepishly. "It's interesting. You should write a book about it."

"Eh... I should but who has time for that? I'm too busy,"

"When you get the time—can I be the first one to read it?" Her blue-haired co-worker asked as her eyes twinkled brightly. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her face and nod, watching her friend get her waitress uniform on. "Yeah, sure thing."

"Did you get any new information about this guy? I mean, except his looks."

"Nope. Same pink-hair, dark black eyes, cute grin, and muscular body."

"Lu-Chan, you're lucky. If this guy is actually real, you basically got a sex-god as your husband or boyfriend." Levy stated as she tied up her shoulder-length hair making Lucy blush at the thought. "W—well, I don't know if he's actually real!"

"Yeah, I know, because you wake up in your cold dark room all alone after a beautiful dream like that,"

"Are you trying to bring my hopes up or down, Levy-Chan?" Lucy huffed as she planted her hand on her hip and eyed her friend who only smiled sheepishly, waving her hand to make her continue. Lucy sighed one more before trying to think of what recently happened in her dream. Just when she was about to speak, Levy stopped her with her screaming. "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What is it now, Levy-Chan?"

"Have you two... uh, y'know, done _that_ in your dreams yet?" Levy asked making Lucy tilt her head to the side and blink in confusion. "I mean, like, have you two, done—"

"OH." Lucy cried out as she realized what Levy meant, her entire face growing hot at the thought. "I—I mean, there are times were we, uh, _foreplay_ but never have I had a dream where we actually, err, intercourse." Lucy said awkwardly as her blush darkened as Levy laughed lightly, tying her apron behind her. "I get it, Lu-Chan."

"I mean, sometimes I hope for it but—"

"Okay! Lu-Chan, don't tell me your dirty fantasies about Mr. dream boat!"

"Stop calling him Mr. Dream boat!"

"What else am I supposed to call him then?! You don't even know his name!"

"Which is very surprising." Lucy sighed as she wondered why she never got his name, the two silently staring at each other until they heard the door open to the locker rooms. The two turned and looked to see it was Mirajane and Lisanna who just entered. "Good morning!"

"Lucy! Tell me your dream!"

"Geez, why is everyone so worked up on my dreams?"

* * *

"Hey flame-head, stop dozing off!" A deep voice boomed as the rosy-haired male was slapped with a thick file, the male's head being shoved forward into his half-eaten sandwich. Natsu merely cursed as he snapped his head towards his best friend slash rival who smirked as the two leaned against the desk together. "What are you thinking about so intensely? Don't tell me it's about that dream-girl again—"

"Of course it's her!" He groaned as he re-wrapped his sandwich and placed it down. "I can't concentrate on _anythin__g_ because of her. She's basically what gets me through the day—I just want to hurry and go home and sleep and dream of her again."

"That's so cheesy." Gray said as he sat on top of the desk and ate his ice-cream sandwich as Natsu sighed. "What are you even doing here? You're not part of the fire department."

"I know," He said as he swallowed. "I'm here to check up on my _favorite_ captain." He said in pure sarcasm making Natsu roll his eyes and playfully punch his shoulder. "I'm busy—go back to the police station you lousy slacking police officer."

"I'm on lunch-break so fuck yourself, Mr. Captain."

"I'm _busy_."

"Yeah, busy day-dreaming about some chick that might be just a part of your imagination." Gray scoffed making Natsu glare at him. "Shut up. Though the dreams sound unrealistic, it feels so damn real."

"Yeah, especially the part where you wake up all alone." Gray snickered making Natsu roll his eyes and shove him off his desk as the police-man yelped in surprise and pain as he ended up on the floor. He still held his ice-cream sandwich in his hands as he curse at the fireman who smirked at his friend's pain. "That's what you get you lousy police-man."

"I can get you arrest!"

"I can burn you or drench you or better yet, when your house is on fire, I promise not to come." Natsu stated, smiling at his friend's gaping face. "That is _harsh_."

"I don't care."

"I wonder how that girl in your dream is dating such an douche-bag. I bet she's fucking ugly," Gray said making Natsu raise his brow and look at the police-man who just finished his little 'lunch' or what he calls snack. "She is the opposite of ugly. She's beautiful—so fucking gorgeous." Natsu sighed as he closed his eyes to imagine his beautiful blonde girlfriend.

Her curvy body, her pale spotless face, her plump pink lips... she was a goddess.

"I bet you're bluffing."

"I'm not. She kind of looks like..." Natsu paused as he tried thinking of someone that looked like her. "Well, she's one of a kind. I can't compare her with anyone."

"Have you guys fucked, yet?" Gray asked making Natsu groan. "Yes, we have. But those dreams are so rare," He said in disappointment as Gray snickered, dusting himself off as he grabbed a pen that was sitting in a cup on his friend's desk. "Well, the only way you can get laid is _in your dreams!_"

"Exactly. And I don't want to get laid by anyone else _but_ her."

"Dude, you're going to end up as the forty-year-old virgin because you're waiting on some girl that probably doesn't even exist!" Gray said making Natsu shake his head. "I don't care. I rather die single and a virgin if I can't have this one girl."

"You're making a huge mistake, Natsu."

"I'm not." He said as he looked down at his lap where he fiddled with his fingers. "I know that she's real. I'm going to find her and I swear I'm going to marry her."

"Whatever you say," Gray sang as he began to walk away, waving his hand in the air. He made his way all the way towards the exit till he stopped and turned to face his childhood friend, a look of concern and determination plastered on his face. "Just know that I'm trying my best too."

Natsu turned and looked at Gray who gave him a small smile before leaving the fire department, leaving Natsu to sit and ponder.

**—X**—

That night while Natsu laid in his bed, he closed his eyes and tried thinking of some sort of plot so he would get that scene as he dreamed. And he was right to do it as when they met, the two were at some sort of cafe-restaurant drinking something and eating something.

It was like a lunch-date and she looked beautiful like always.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked as the blonde across from him blush and brushed a hair back behind her ear. "It's better now because you're here."

"Missed me much?" He smirked making her nod shyly. "I miss you all the time," She admitted making his heart swell and a large grin appear on his face. He reached over and grasped her hand tightly in his, his large eyes twinkling. "Marry me."

"How many times are you going to ask me that, Natsu?" She said in a teasing manner as he looked down and noticed the sparkling diamond ring that was on her left ring finger.

His grin became larger as he squeezed her hand into his, his eyes catching the matching ring on _his_left-ring finger.

"As many times as I like."

"Isn't the next question supposed to be, "When are you giving me kids?" She said making him chuckle and squeeze her hand a bit tighter. "Yes, I want kids. I want mini yous and mini mes running around and calling us mommy and daddy."

"We can have them then,"

"When?"

"Now."

Natsu let out a groan as he was awaken from his dream, his pants feeling a bit tighter than usual as he was drench in his own sweat.

Looking around, he noticed he was in his room as the dark skies was filled with bright stars with a large moon on top. He also noticed his little guest popping up in his pants as he just realized he had a dream about having kids with her. It felt too good—when were these dreams going to become real and when will he be able to actually do those kind of things to her?

Without any further thoughts, he rolled out of bed and went in his bathroom to take a cold_cold_ shower.

* * *

**a/n:** pretty short and pretty crappy so i apologize. i feel like its okay but it could be better—eh, i hope you like chapter 2!

don't forget to leave a lovely review ;*


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost two in the morning and Lucy was _still_ up.

Though, she was missing her dream boyfriend badly, she knew that finding him in real life was better so there she was, sitting at her desk, squinting at her bright laptop as she searched for _HOT PINK HAIRED MALE._ The search was meaningless and she found nobody except cosplayers or posers who dyed their hairs pink—mostly females—and it was difficult since there weren't really anyone in the world with natural pink hair. And since she didn't know his name, it was harder to find him.

After all the years of dreaming of this perfect guy, how did she not get his name?

Lucy groaned and pushed her laptop away as she buried her head in her arms, a frown on her face as she felt her heavy eyelids begin to droop. She was completely tired and it didn't make it better that she had work tomorrow, too.

This dream guy was seriously messing with her inside and out and it was hard going through a day without thinking of him. He is what gets her through and he is what makes her want to come home and dream so she can see him again. He was her life-line and she was somewhat glad the dreams didn't stop. And with that, her eyes shut and everything went dark.

"Luuucy! I missed you! Where have you been?!" The pink-haired male shouted as the hint of whine and desperation was laced through his words, the male running to embrace her tightly in his arms. Lucy gasped as he hugged her tight and took the air away from her, his lips instantly crashing onto hers as she melted into it.

She felt the love and affection wash over her as she felt instantly better.

"Oh," she moaned in bliss as she held him tight. "I missed you."

"Then what took you so long?" He smirked, teasing her as he playfully twirled a strain of hair around his finger. Lucy only blushed as she planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I was busy doing some research..."

"What kind of research?"

"Something about you," she said, tracing some kind of shape on his chest. "I wanted to find you."

"Find me? I was always here."

"No... Silly, I meant in real life." She smiled as she locked eyes with her lover. "How come I don't know your name but you know mine?"

"My name? Weirdo, you do know my name."

"I do?"

"Yeah, it's—"

Lucy gasped out loudly as she was brought back into the real world, her alarm clock ringing loudly as she stared up at her ceiling. The sun shined brightly into her room through the crack of her curtains as the streets were already busy with people trying to head to their daytime jobs.

Though it sounded lively, Lucy did not feel lively at all. She felt quite the opposite, she felt dead. She was so close on finding out his name and she was just so happy with him-why did it end so early? But somehow, she knew she knew his name. It was on the tip of her tongue but she didn't know.

Hearing the ringing of of her alarm clock, she got up and groaned in agony as she for ready for just another day of thinking about him.

* * *

"Why do you look so beat up today?" Gray asked as he sipped on a cup of iced coffee, looking at his friend who had dark circles and bags under his eyes.

Natsu, who yawned during the process, checked in as he sat down. "I was up all night." He said as he reached into the multiple boxes of donuts, grabbing a glazed once to stuff it in his mouth. "I couldn't sleep well, I kept waking up."

"Why?"

"I don't know—I would sleep then wake up like, ten minutes later. I tried multiple times so I just stayed up doing some researching,"

"Oh yeah, about that—we got our best artist in the group and he's going to stop by soon so you can explain how she looks like and we'll try to find her." Gray said as he grabbed yet another donut to bite into it, pointing at the fireman with his pinky-finger. Natsu looked pretty interested as he went to grab some coffee from the table, nodding. "That sounds great."

"Yeah, so try and not to look so beat up, will you?"

"I'm just tired and I'm missing her, s'all." He said as he gulped down the steaming up of coffee before pouring himself another cup and returning to his seat. "By the way, why are you here so early?"

"Wanted to give you some news and I heard you guys had donuts."

"You're a policeman—at least _one_ of you bring donuts to the station every day." He furrowed his brows staring at Gray shrug and reach for his _third_ donut. "I like donuts."

"I wonder why you're not fat yet."

"Shut up—here he comes. The artist," Gray said as Natsu's attention enhanced and he looked at the male approaching.

He had somewhat a built to him as he wore a dark vest over a light shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dark pants and striped shoes with plain tips. Around his neck he has a large, and light-colored ribbon, he wears a dark top hat with a light band around it and a pair of glasses-like goggles on his eyes. He looked like a french painter and Natsu wondered _why_ anybody would want to look like that.

Without anymore rude thoughts, the fireman approached him and shook his hand, giving him a large grin.

"Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel. You are—?"

"I am Reedus Jonah—nice to meet you, Natsu."

"So, flame-head, tell Reedus your dream girl." Gray smirked as Reedus grabbed his items out from the large bag Natsu failed to notice he had. He pulled out a large sketch book and a pencil, sitting down where Natsu had sat and looking at the rosy-haired male to start.

Natsu felt uneasy about this as he gave his friend a nervous glance, hesitating a bit before finally sitting down right in front of him to explain.

As he explained every detail of his love, Reedus expertly sketched the woman he was talking about. Without any flaws or mess ups, he drew every carve and canny of her body, perfecting the master piece as Gray peered over his shoulder, curiously.

Natsu, whom fell into his dreamland, had his eyes closed as he tried remembering everything about her.

Even her cute little smile.

"Oh yeah, she wears this outfit—this blue and white outfit a lot. It's like a short blue skirt and brown boots, her top is white and black and she matches it with this brown belt full of keys. She likes collecting keys,"

"That's kind of a weird hobby."

"Shut up—I think it's pretty cool." Natsu growled at Gray who raised his hands in reasoning. The two adults started to bicker back and forth as Reedus just finished his drawing, smiling to himself as he looked at his master piece he had just finished.

"Your girl is very beautiful," He commented making the two stop and stare at him.

Gray was the first to shove Natsu to the side to go see how she really looked like, ready to laugh when he found out if she was butt-ugly. But when he grabbed the sketch book from Reedus' hands and looked at the art, his smile dropped and his eyes widened.

Natsu, who noticed his smile dropping, wrenched the book from his hands and looked at the drawing. His jaw dropped in an instant and he looked like he just saw a ghost making Reedus frown.

"Is—is something the matter?"

"What the... WHAT THE HELL. This _cannot_ be the girl you are talking about!" Gray shouted as he recovered from his shock, wrenching the book from his hands again to stare at it closely. Natsu only grinned widely as he nodded, giving Reedus two thumbs up. "Good job, you drew her _perfectly_. It is _on point!_"

"Wait, are you saying that this is what she actually _looks_ like?!"

"Yeah, that's her. You need to color her in... do you have color pencils?" Natsu asked as he held his hands out, Reedus digging in his bag to pull out a box of them. He handed them to the fireman who took the book from the shocked policeman to place it on the table, grabbing a brown and yellow to color in her hair and eyes.

"You have to be lying, Natsu! That is _not_ her!"

"It is her! I swear it is—I _told_ you she's beautiful!" Natsu said as he flicked the policeman off who glared and cursed under his breath. "That is so not her."

"Why do you not believe this is her, Gray?" Reedus asked making the policeman shrug and sigh, looking away. "Because, uh, I don't know."

"You know something—spill." Natsu said as he stopped coloring to stare at his best friend who looked a bit uneasy. Natsu raised his brow at him and waited as Gray scratched the back of his head, clearing his throat.

"I know her."

And like that, Natsu's heart stopped.

* * *

"Lu-Chan! We got a order for a graduation cake—they're coming to come pick that up tomorrow so you better get working on it!" Levy shouted as she came into the kitchen where Lucy was slowly and carefully icing a cake which had a large red _happy birthday! _written on it. When she was done, she sighed and admired her beautiful cake as she grinned. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Lu-Chan, I really don't know how you do this."

"Not that hard once you get used to it. So, what's this about a graduation cake?" Lucy asked as she dusted her hands off as she whipped the access dirt off, grabbing the sheet of paper to read it thoroughly.

Meanwhile, Levy just stared in awe.

"A purple graduation cake with a black cap and the words... mmm, okay. I'll have it done by tomorrow morning," Lucy smiled making Levy smile back. "Great! Now that is out of the way..." Levy muttered as she heaved herself on top of the counter top. "Lu-Chan, spill the beans." Levy said as swung her short legs back and forth.

Lucy only stared as she eyed her friend in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. "What beans?"

"C'mon—you can't honestly think I won't notice!"

"Notice what?"

"How tired you look. You look like a train ran over you—couldn't you sleep with Mr. Dream boat by your side?" Levy asked making Lucy snort and cross her arms. "For your information—I was up all night doing research."

"About him?"

"Yeah—apparently, there aren't a lot of people with natural pink hair that's a guy."

"Then shouldn't it be easy to find him?" Levy asked making Lucy sigh and shake her head. "That's what I thought but it's so difficult."

"Then maybe you should ask the police to find him."

"Like what? Tell them I'm looking for a guy I found in my dreams? They're going to send me to a mental hospital at best," Lucy scoffed as she went back to work, going to the fridge that was against the wall to grab some eggs and milk. Levy watched her friend go from place to place as she sighed, frowning slightly. "I wish I can help."

"I'm fine—after years of trying, I know that it won't be easy."

"Well, whatever you need, you know where to find me! I need to head out now before Erza finds out that I'm talking to you. By the way—she requested a strawberry cake so you should work on that." Levy winked as she hopped off the counter to dust herself off. "And maybe you should have one, too."

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Want to grab some lunch with me later?"

"Yeah, sure!"

—**X**—

"I hate Spring." Levy said as she and her best friend walked down the streets of the busy city, tightening her small pea coat around her as Lucy scoffed. "You're not the one with allergies."

"Even though I don't have spring-time allergies, I hate spring."

"And can I know why?"

"Because that's when it rains a lot and I'm not a big fan of rain, y'know?" Levy said making Lucy laugh and shake her head side to side, looking up to watch the white fluffy clouds blow past them as it started to get a bit gray in the sky. "I don't mind Spring but I really like summer,"

"Why summer?"

"I don't know... I just have this unknown affection to summer. Like, when I think about it, I just feel all fuzzy and warm."

"Like you're in love?" Levy asked making Lucy snort and nudge her friend a bit, crossing her arms over her chest to sigh. "Something like that, I guess."

"Did you meet Mr. Dream boat in summer or something?"

"Yeah, I did. But I don't think it's because of that," Lucy murmured as she tried to think of the reason why. She knew why she did—it was on the the tip of her tongue like it always was. Just like her lover's name, she knew it but she just couldn't say it!

"Well, you'll find out one day. C'mon, I'm starving!"

* * *

It was night again and Natsu was dreaming, again. But this time, it wasn't just to see his beloved, it was to get answers because Gray was an idiot for not knowing shit. Though, he did get a bit information because apparently they used to be room-mates back around their late college years in a small apartment but they had to be separated since Lucy was leaving.

They only known each other for only a year and a half but he did say they were close.

"Natsu! Hey, Natsu!" The blonde shouted as Natsu zoned back in, blinking rapidly as he looked at his girlfriend who gave him a pout. She was dressed in a pink and yellow star bathing suit as the male was in his favorite red-flamed swim trunks.

"Natsuu—what's wrong? You're not listening to me!"

"Babe, do you know some named Gray Fullbuster?"

"Eh?" She blinked, tilting her to the side as she got confused over the sudden question. Natsu sighed and leaned in closer, looking at his girlfriend who stared. "Gray. Gray Fullbuster, do you know anyone of that name?" He asked once again making her furrow her brows. She thought about it for a bit until she remembered the face of the said man. "Ah, I know him!"

"You do?"

"Yeah—we used to be room-mates back around when we were seniors in college. Why do you ask?"

"Because... he told me about you. Baby, why didn't you tell me, earlier?" He groaned making her frown and blink. "I didn't know it was important." She said making him groan and lean back into his chair. He covered her face with his palms as his heart raced in his chest—finally getting the feeling that he was getting somewhere with this.

"Natsu, don't be mad at me." She whimpered making him uncover his eyes and look across the table at his girlfriend who looked like she was about to try.

He went into panic mode as he stood and went over to her side, kneeling in front of her. "Babe, no, I'm not mad at you. Not all all,"

"You're upset... I'm sorry," She sniffled making him reach forward and grab her head into his palms, kissing her lips. "Baby, no, I'm not. See? Not mad—I love you." He said making her grab him and hug him tight. His entire body went warm as he relaxed, embracing the woman he loved so much.

"I love you—so, _so_ much."

"I love you too," She giggled as he rocked her back and forth in place. "Hey... Luce?" He said, feeling the excitement bubble in his stomach as he was _finally _able to call her by her name. Thanks to Gray, he now knew her entire name.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Where do you live?" He asked, trying to pry enough information from her to know more about her.

He never knew why he never asked her about everything else like where she lived or what her name was. Maybe it was because he had a thought she might not be real but after realizing that Gray knew her, he was going to find out everything he can from her. But then again, he rather be intimate with her than talk.

"We live together! Don't be stupid, Natsu."

"Yeah... you're right. Sorry, that was stupid." He laughed as he stood up and picked her up along with him, a loud squeal coming from her mouth. "Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"Hey... y'know, how you always wanted a daughter named Nashi?"

"Yeah?" She asked as her cheeks flushed red, a smirk crawling up to his mouth as they were suddenly in their bedroom. "Let's make her."

* * *

**a/n: **the more i write about this story, the more i dislike it. why? idk, it like it a lot but at the same time, i don't. xD  
oh well, as long as you guys like it, amiright.

here's a early update, i hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to leave a lovely review so i know you liked it so i can update faster. ;*


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucy woke up, she woke up gasping and sweating as she instantly shot up in her bed. Her entire face was flushed as she felt her body heat up in certain places.

Looking around, she realized she was in her boring old room as she was in a complete different place on her dream. "God... That was... That was..." She gasped out as the entire dream came flooding back in.

She threw herself on her bed once more and cursed out loud, feeling the tears threatening to fall out. "Stupid dreams! Stupid Natsu! Stupid everything!" Lucy screamed into her pillow until she realized something. She was quiet for a good minute before sitting up, again. She blinked rapidly and stared at a random object in her room till she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Na...stu?" She said, testing out the name as if it was a new word she was learning. "Natsu?"

Suddenly, it dawned to her that, that word wasn't just an ordinary word, it was a _name._ A name that belonged to... _him_.

Without anymore thoughts, Lucy threw her cover off her and scrambled to her desk to open her laptop. She squinted over the brightness as she sat herself down, moving her long skinny fingers from key to key till her results finally popped up.

She moved her mouse to the first link that popped up and when she clicked on it, her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"I—I found him..."

—**X**—

"Lu-Chan, do you honestly think this is the best thing to do?" Levy, her best friend, asked as Lucy was packing her things to head up to Magnolia. Finding out his name just didn't give her a huge jump-step, it gave her the information where he was and who he really was. And she was thankful for whoever or whatever helped her remember his name since she knew, that one day, she was going to regret it if she didn't hurry and snatch this man away.

"Levy-Chan, if I don't try and find him, I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life."

"Lu-Chan, you don't know what'll happen to you in Magnolia!"

"Levy-Chan, it's my hometown. I'm sure I do," Lucy reassured as she grabbed all her things that were piled up in her work locker as the waitress watched in distress and discomfort. "It's not the same. You can't just go—you don't know if he's actually there! You're just going to be wasting time and money!"

"I _know_ he's there."

"Just because you found his facebook page doesn't mean he's been on recently or it's true! He could be all the way in clover town and you won't know!"

"Well, guess I'll travel the entire world just to find this man."

"There are others out there—you can't chase this man that you don't even know!"

"No, you're wrong." Lucy said sternly as she suddenly stopped packing and walking around in a frantic manner. She gave her friend a long hard stare as Levy stared back. "I _know_ him. I've known him for almost for two years and that is way too long. I'm going to find him even if it kills me."

"What is going on here?" A new voice joined as a scarlet-haired busty woman came walking in, her heel clicking with every step she made.

Levy and Lucy both looked at Erza as Lucy went back to packing, the blunette rushing on over to Erza's side. "Erza, please, stop Lu-Chan from going to Magnolia!"

"It's useless—no matter what you do, I won't change my mind."

"Lucy, I understand your decision," Erza said making Levy stare in disbelief and Lucy smile. "But are you one hundred percent sure about this? The trip is going to be risky and what if you do find him? What are you going to do?"

"Then... we can actually do everything we did in my dreams."

"What if he's not there and you can't find him?"

"Then... guess I'll be the one in the group to grow old with fat cats." Lucy stated as she went over to where her suit-case was to place all her belongings down. She put all her important things in the front pocket as she zipped her bag back around, turning around to notice Erza and Levy staring. "What?"

"Lu-Chan..."

"Levy-Chan, I told you, I'm not going to back down—"

"No, no, no! I'm not going to stop you anymore," Levy said as she shook her head and waved her hands around. "I'm just going to say... good luck and I hope you find him soon, bring him here, and live your happy life you deserve." She said sincerely as Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "Make sure you introduce this hunk to us!" Erza added as Lucy gasped and whimpered.

Tears fell from her large brown eyes as she embraced her two friends, tightly. "Levy-Chan! Erza! I promise I'll return soon!"

"Call me once you arrive, okay?"

"Make sure to take care of your health." Erza said as Lucy nodded and smiled widely at her friend, brushing the salty tears away. "Tell Mirajane and Lisanna I'll be back ASAP!"

"Take care!"

* * *

"Hey, ice-cube, have you found anything else, yet?" The pink-haired fireman asked as he looked pretty tense, walking on over towards the police-man as he spoke with other police officers. The others bowed at the Captain as Natsu just waved them off, his dark eyes glued on the male in front of him. Gray, who only looked at him with a lazy look, shrugged. "None, yet."

"Why not?"

"Look here, Natsu. We have other important matters to take care of and we have shitload of files. We can't just drop everything and go look for Lucy's file."

"This is important too! And you know it!" Natsu snapped making Gray put down his cup of ice-coffee and clear his throat. "I understand—"

"You don't!" Natsu suddenly shouted making Gray become silent and the entire office grow quiet along with them. "You don't understand shit because you're too busy doing other shit while your _best friend_ here is stressing his ass off over someone he fucking loves and is desperately trying to get a hold of! You're just trying to stall it! It's been _three days!_"

"It's not that easy, I told you! We don't have time!" Gray shouted back making Natsu reach forward and grab fist full of his uniform shirt. "Then make time," He spat before throwing him down on the ground and giving him a look of death. "If this was _your_ case, I would have done it without second thoughts. How cold-hearted _are_ you?"

"Natsu—"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuse. Call me when you find out anything else," He said before turning his heel and walking out on the police department.

Without turning around or looking at anyone else, Natsu marched right down the street to where his fire-house was.

Trying to let out some stress and anger, Natsu ignored everyone and everything as he went to his office, slamming his door with such force that it made some sort of breaking sound. He cursed out-loud and he threw a couple of object but realizing what would really get his anger out, he stopped and seated himself at his desk and closed his eyes.

He took deep breaths and imagined his pretty little girlfriend running around, calling his name, and him holding her in his arms.

Then suddenly, his entire body relaxed and his mind was somewhere else.

"Natsu! Hey, Natsu, what do you think of this cute pajama for Nashi?" Lucy asked, grinning as she held up a pink and yellow stripped footsie suit as the pregnant blonde waited for his answer. Natsu, who only seemed to have his focused on her large belly, shrugged. "I think it's cute."

"You've been dozing off a lot, lately! How are you going to be a suitable father if you're going to space out all the time?" She scowled as he blinked and suddenly became alert, the male's head shooting up to look at her beautiful pale face. Instantly, his face softened and he reached forward to grasp her small hand in his. "Baby, I promise you... I will protect you _and_Nashi with all of my strength."

"With you spacing off like that, who knows what you're capable of?"

"Hey**—**!" He cried out as Lucy giggled slightly, leaning forward to peck his cheek. "Don't worry, this is a team effort," She said as she guided his palm to her swollen stomach. "After all... she is _our_ child."

"Yeah..." Natsu said as he felt his heart swell in affection. "_Our_ baby."

"Hey... Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming."

Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he was back into the cruel reality everyone called earth.

Natsu felt the slick sweat against his body as he raised his head and looked around, noticing the sun was just about to set as his alarm clock showed _six. _It signaled that he was about to head home and he was supposed to eat dinner but that didn't go through his head. Instead, Lucy was going through his mind, again, as he tried figuring out what she mean by I_'m coming_.

At first, he thought about it in some sexual way but they weren't even doing the nasty and she was pregnant!

What in the world did she mean by 'I'm coming'?

The fireman didn't pay much attention to it as his stomach growled and he was force to wrench his attention towards his crying stomach. Forgetting about everything else, he decided he was going to a buffet house to conquer his growling stomach and get rid of thoughts.

* * *

_Arrival to Magnolia will be in two minutes. Please remember to take all your belongings and have a wonderful stay at Magnolia._

Hearing the speaker, Lucy grabbed her bag and nervously fiddled with her Plue charm that was attached to her purse.

She couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling she had in the pit of her stomach—she's been sweating and nervously debating weather or not she should run for the entire trip. She haven't been to Magnolia since her Senior year at the University and been rooming with that guy.

She forgot his name but it started with a G and that's what she knew. He was cute—from her memory—and she wondered where he was.

He always did talk about joining the police force or something but she never knew if it came true.

Maybe she could go stop by the police station to see if he really did become a police officer but she needed to find her stupid hotel first.

She haven't been to Magnolia in so long, the nostalgic feeling came rushing in as she passed by the park and school. She also forgot her ways around as she was now in the middle of the busy town, turning in all sorts of circles as she realized there wasn't a hotel around, anywhere.

Cursing to herself, she resorted to tapping a stranger on the shoulder and speaking to her to ask for direction. They told her that it was near the police station which was just couple of blocks down. Lucy thanked the woman before leaving to where her hotel was.

It felt weird that she didn't know where she was—she always knew where she was!

"Has it really been that long?" Lucy murmured as she looked around, trying to find her hotel as she held a map. "It hasn't been _that_ long... Just couple years." Lucy reassured herself as she finally found the large building to come across from it.

She also was right next to the police and fire-station so that a major bonus for her! She could just visit the place there after she finish unpacking and whatever she had to do.

It was, past eight, after all.

Entering the hotel, Lucy checked in as she made her way to the elevator. She immediately hopped in as she watched the numbers shine brightly, the elevator stopped at the number 7 to have the doors open and the blonde come out. She roamed around the large corridors till she found her room, inserting her card to have her door open.

What looked like forever, Lucy put her bags down and lied down on her single bed as she sighed happily, stretching her sore limps from the long journey. It felt good to be on something as soft and comfortable as this, again, and Lucy didn't want to move.

Lying on the soft comfy bed for a while, Lucy resorted to kicking her heels off and getting under the covers.

Sighing, she turned the night lamp off. "I'll go tomorrow..."

* * *

**a/n: **MY GOD LUCY IS SO CLOSE ISNT SHE AHHH  
I wrote the entire bottom half in second period cause y'know, art.

I hope you guys have a great day and don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy! Get up you lazy bum!" The rosy-haired male shouted as he towered over the blonde who was sitting on her beach chair, groaning. "It's too hot... I'm too tired... I want ice-cream!"

"Geez, if you want some, then lets go get some." He grinned, extending his hand out towards her. "You could have just asked, y'know." He shrugged making Lucy roll her eyes and stand up, grasping his hand in hers. "I haven't been here in so long!"

"Magnolia? It's a great place—the people are nice, the houses are nice, and not the mention the foods."

"Is that all you think about?" Lucy teased as her pink-haired boyfriend stuck his tongue out at her. "I also think about you, a lot."

"Do you, now? Do you see me as a meal too?"

"I consider you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 'Cause you're editable twenty-four seven."

Lucy sat up and gasped out loud as sweat poured down her forehead and her brown orbs darted from place to place. Looking around, she realized she wasn't in her room but instead, in another room which looked awfully like a hotel room. It was neat and nice—the curtains opened wide as the sunlight washed into the room. Birds chirped loudly and the lively town once again brought nostalgia back to her.

Sitting up straight and dangling her legs on the edge of the bed, she groaned as she whipped the slick sweat off her forehead. Remembering her dream and her little boyfriend Natsu, she realized that she was in a different place with a mission that needed to be accomplished. She was back in Magnolia to find him and she needed to start while she can.

Grabbing herself a pair of fresh underwear, Lucy quickly made her way into the bathroom to get ready to start her day.

—**X**—

Stumbling out of her hotel, Lucy made her way to the police station that was right next to her hotel. She wore black heels with knee-high socks, a matching black skirt to pair with a white tube top. She had a black purse by her side as she looked around, squinting as the mid-morning sun beamed down on her.

This was all so crazy to her. Ending up back in Magnolia because of some guy she didn't even know—was she even sane?

She shouldn't be back here... This place was where she grew up in and she left for a reason. Though, it didn't look as bad as it did long time ago, the memories never changed.

Approaching the police station, Lucy walked up the stairs and opened the door, the cool air conditioning greeting her almost immediately. She walked up to the front desk and smiled, looking down at the police who looked up tiredly. "Uh, hi there. I was wondering if you have a policeman named... Uh, his name is... Well..." Lucy frowned as she forgot his name, struggling to find it out as the policeman raised his brow at the blonde. "Can I just describe him?"

"Sure?"

"Well, he has like, dark hair, I think."

"I think?" He echoed as Lucy continued. "Uh... Pretty tall... Maybe like, five nine? Five ten? Pretty built... Scar above one of his eyes... Do you catch my drift?" The policeman stared at the blonde woman as he tried thinking who this woman was talking about.

Maybe she was crazy and ended up in the police station instead of the mental hospital by accident? Or maybe she was serious... Either way, he had no clue what she was saying.

"Ma'am... Are you lost?"

"No! I just—urgh, never mind. I'll come back later, okay?"

"Sure thing..." He said a bit awkwardly as he watched her turn around and leave. He stared in confusion as he shook his head and went back to what he was doing. After reading over some documents, he looked back up to hear the door open and close. Expecting it to be the woman again, he scowled but it was his commanding captain and he stood up, bowing respectfully. "G—good morning, captain!"

"Yeah, yeah, mornin'" Gray waved it off as he yawned and made his way down, a large ice coffee in his hands as he made his way towards his office. "Anything interesting going on your life, bud?"

"N—not really... Well... Something happened today... But I wouldn't say that was really interesting—"

"What happened today?"

"Well some blonde woman came in and started asking for someone... I think she was sort of crazy." Gray chucked and nodded as he entered his office. "Women are crazy."

—**X**—

Lying on his desk, Natsu stared up at the ceiling of his office as the fan blew across his office, his hair whipping back and forth as the fan rotated.

He was completely lost and tired—he didn't know what his girlfriend meant by when she said she was coming and he was a wreck trying to figure it out. Gray was no help and he decided he was going to ignore him till he finds something—since he only calls to apologize—and nobody else was really supportive.

The only supportive person or whoever he had was his girlfriend slash wife who appeared only in his dreams. It was difficult but he didn't mind—he rather sleep anyways.

Sighing, he looked at his chair as he needed to get up but didn't feel like moving. Why was life so unfair?

Staring out his window, he watched the cars and people go on with their daily life. They all looked so happy... And then there was him, lying on his desk moping. No! He shouldn't be doing this—he should be up and doing something productive!

Getting up from his desk, he went over to his window and opened it. He stuck his head and out sucked in a large breath before shouting, "Good morning, Magnolia!"

Bystanders and passers all stared in surprise and wonder as they saw the fireman shouting greets to people. Natsu gave his biggest grin and loudest greets as he looked around his town.

He didn't know what he was going to expect but he always did say _expect the unexpected_. But really, it was just a saying and he really didn't expect this.

Watching with large dark orbs, his eyes followed a blonde woman walking down the street to wherever she was, looking awfully like—

"Lucy..."

Staring at the blonde who was walking away, Natsu quickly fumbled with his shoes as he ran outside of the firehouse. Ignoring the looks and cries of surprise, he looked around in a hurry as he tried looking for that Lucy-look-alike.

Was this what she was talking about? That she was coming to Magnolia?

Running down the street and shoving people aside, he was choked up as he tried looking for the blonde.

She was just right here! Where was she? He was sure that could have been her—the beautiful golden locks, those long creamy legs, and those breasts! He can't forget about those—he _knew_ it was her!

Shoving even more people to the side he tried looking for a blonde woman.

"Lucy! Goddamn it, Lucy!" He shouted, trying to see if anyone stopped and turned around. But to his misery, nobody did and he ended up in the middle of the place as he felt lost and trapped.

He felt like a lost child as he whimpered and turned in all sorts of shapes, just trying to look for _someone_.

Crouching down into fatal position, he threaded his fingers into his pink locks as he cursed and whimpered out. "No... no, fuck... Lucy..."

* * *

Sitting at his office, Gray went through multiple files of Lucy's as he sipped on his coffee while struggling to keep his eyes open. He was tired, hungry, and just felt like curling up to a ball and sleeping but he couldn't. This was important and he felt bad for Natsu—after all, he _was_ his best friend weather or not he'll admit it. Natsu meant a lot to him and to see him so angry and upset, he knew this was something big for him. And so, there he was, going for five hours sitting at his desk looking through all the files of Lucy's in the Fiore continent.

He's been through at least four hundred files of Lucy's and he still had four hundred million to go.

This would have been easier if somebody was helping him but nobody else knew how she looked like except Natsu.

But Natsu wouldn't even return his calls or messages—this fireman was _pissed_. And knowing Natsu since a young age, he knew how scary and violent he was if he got angry. He already had a few battle scars—he didn't need anymore.

Groaning and throwing the last file that was part of a pile down, he leaned back and ruffled his already messy dark hair.

This was going to take at least a week to get over with! How was he expecting a single man to look through this?

"Goddamn it—I should really hire someone to do this shit for me." He groaned, running his hands down his face as he silently looked around. He was hungry and he was really tired—was sleep more important or food?

Sitting there for a good minute or so, his question was answered when his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Alright, I'm getting some food." He said to nobody in particular as he stood up and grabbed his belongings. Pushing his rolling chair away, he exited his office and closed the door shut, looking up to see the station busy as always.

There were people drinking coffee and eating donuts here and there while some were speaking to others. It seemed like an ordinary day but when he saw someone at the front desk that looked quiet familiar, he quietly approached.

"Look, lady, I've told you at least three times—I don't know who you are talking about! Unless you tell me this person's name, I can't tell you!"

"You must know your fellow co-workers by now! How do you _not_ know?!"

"I can't hand-pick out _one_ person out of _hundreds_ from a simple description!"

"How hard is it?! Maybe it's just because you're stupid."

Gray raised a brow towards the blonde as he held back his snort, the male coming up from behind to place his palm against the desk and lean in, smirking. "Look, you must understand that have dozens of men in our force and it's hard to hand-pick a certain someone. If you could, would you please tell us what you know of this guy?" He looked down at his policemen as he looked back up.

He blinked in surprise when he realized who it was, his jaw dropping slightly as the blonde in front of him huffed in that same cute manner.

"I told him everything! I don't remember anything about him really. I haven't seen him since I was in College—"

"Lucy?"

Looking up from the desk, Lucy raised her brow at the male who just uttered her name. "Yes?"

"Holy—it really is you! Lucy!" He shouted, amazed and surprised as the blonde blinked and stared in a confused manner. "And you are?"

"Don't you remember me?" He asked as he pointed to his chest. Lucy only frowned and shook her head as he laughed. "Gray! Gray Fullbuster? I roomed with you back in College!"

"OOOH—!" Lucy cried out as she now realized that it was this guy she was looking for. "Gray! I've been looking for you!"

"Oh, the same. You have _no_ clue." He muttered under his breath as he walked around the desk and went to go give the blonde a large big hug as they both embraced each other. Gray held the blonde longer than he should have as he rocked her back and forth before pulling away, grinning. "You have _no_ idea what troubles I've gone to find you."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Okay, this is going to sound a bit creepy but I swear it's not." He said making her quirk her brow and tilt her head to the side as he pulled her towards his office to get a bit more privacy.

Once entering his office, Lucy froze in front of the door as the piles of files were everywhere, making it impossible for one to step in without stepping on one. Gray didn't seem to care as he stomped on every one of them to make way to the couch that was pressed against his wall. "Lucy, okay, so I have this friend."

"Yeah..?"

"Okay, erm, I don't know how to say this but uh, he's my friend since I was young. Really young."

"Gray, get to the point already," the blonde sighed as she carefully made her way towards him, trying not to step on any of them. "I don't have much time."

"Fine then," he scoffed as he cleared his throat and leaned back. "I have a friend who claims that he's been dreaming of you for almost two years now. He's been searching for you since forever and he really, _really_ wants to meet you. I've been looking for you—as you can see with the files—and now that you're here, you have to meet him! I mean, it's going to be a bit awkward for you since you don't know him and he knows you since he basically dreamed and dated you for almost two years but—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she made the policeman stop and stare.

The blonde who waited, processed everything and stared in disbelief. "Are you _serious?"_

"Yeah, I am. I know it sounds a bit creepy and stuff but—"

"Take me to him." Lucy said immediately making him stop and stare in confusion as if he didn't hear her. He leaned in and opened up his ears as he furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Take me to him. _Now_." She demanded, looking serious and anxious as he frowned slightly and nodded. He stood up and dug in his pockets as he pulled his phone out, holding it out in front of him as he looked like he was doing something important.

Finally after what seemed like years, he put the phone against his ear and held a finger up to the impatient blonde.

"Hello? Yeah, hey flame-head, I got a present for you. Won't you stop by? No, fucker, it's not a joke—it's actually a present so get your ass over here—_HEY!" _

"What? What happened?" Lucy asked as she held her hands together by her chest as she stepped forward, looking at the scowling male. "He hung up on me."

"What?"

"He hung up on me," he repeated, sighing slightly. "don't worry, Lucy. I'll take him to you—he's just across the street in the firehouse—"

"He's a fireman?!" Lucy cried out in surprised as Gray nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. He's actually the captain—"

"Damn him. He didn't tell me this!" She muttered under her breath making him raise a brow at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing, c'mon, let's go meet him!" She said as if she was in a hurry as she went on over to where his door was to open it and wait for him there.

Gray who just stared and nodded, walked over towards her slowly as he stood in front of her. He swung his arm around her shoulder and walked out with her as the door closed behind the couple.

"Y'know, you're still weird, Lucy."

"Shut it, Gray."

* * *

**notes: **i think that's enough excitement for _one day_. ;)  
i know it's short and i should have just continued and finished it there but i was like, nahhhh. maybe tomorrow or some other time. xD

i have no school tomorrow 'cause my seniors graduate TT^TT I'M GONNA MISS THEM SOOO BADLY, AHHH!  
and today, i had my lacrosse banquet and got my picture with my favorites and omg, i got a pic with one of my favorite players and ahhhh! i had a heart attack. :'D other than that, my day has been hot and sticky. how was yours?

don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at his desk, sulking, he had his head buried in his arms as he thought dreaming would be better than living. He was upset—really _really _upset for several reasons. One of them was because he couldn't find that blonde woman he saw earlier that day and the other was Gray trying to act like he was a good friend and give him some sort of present. He _tried_ to bring him over to where he was saying he got a present but whatever it was, he didn't want it.

He was angry at Gray and he should get the hint that he _didn't_ want to even talk to him.

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to drift into his dream world until he couldn't tell the difference of the real world and the dream world.

It was supposed to be in his dream world but looking around, he was still in his office.

Why?

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and he ignored it as he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Even if it was some kind of fire—his men could handle it themselves. It was probably Gray and he didn't want to deal with his stupid self.

_"Natsu, I know you can hear me, damn it. Open the damn door 'cause it's locked and I have something important to show you_."

"Go fuck yourself, ice-princess. I'm in the mood for your shit."

_"This is important, I said! Open the goddamn door you fucking match-stick!"_

"I said to go away you damn stripper. Take the hint and _leave_." He hissed as he looked at his brown wooden door as he knew the policeman was right on the other side. Listening closely, he could hear cursing and shifting as his sensitive ears picked up most of it.

Just then, he felt his body freeze when he heard a familiar female voice.

"_You want _me_ to call for him?"_

_"Yeah, I mean, I bet he'll open it for you_."

"_But Gray_—"

"Try_ it."_

A soft sigh was heard and soon another knock was heard and Natsu continued to stare as his head laid on the wooden desk. He was quite interested on this female who was with Gray and he couldn't help but stare and have his eyebrow raised the entire time.

_"U—Uh... Natsu?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Can you please open the door for us? I really want to meet you..."_

Her muffled voice sounded a bit weird since he heard it maybe once or twice in his opinion and he furrowed his brow, trying to see who it was that was with Gray. Who sounded like that, again?

"Who are you?"

_"Just open the goddamn door and maybe you'll see!"_ Gray shouted from the other side as Natsu gave up and shoved himself away from his desk. He cursed and groaned as he walked towards the door, running his hand through his messy locks.

Once approaching the door and opening it, he leaned against the door with his fingers still combed through his locks.

"What the fuck do you want—?"

"Happy birthday!" Gray shouted as he shoved Lucy right in front of him as the couple both froze in their spots. Natsu had to go cross-eyed for a moment to get a glimpse but pulled away as he stumbled backwards, feeling the bile rise to his throat.

"W—what—"he sputtered in shock as he stared wide-eyed at the blonde who also stared with wide-eyes. She looked as shocked as he was and he couldn't deal with the surprise as he felt like throwing up. Natsu could only blink and grip the back of his chair that caught him as he stared at his dream girl. He was sure this was a dream—Lucy wasn't real. She was someone who would only appear in his dreams and now, how in the hell was she standing in front of her?

Oh yeah, he was dreaming—he was totally dreaming but why did it seem so real and why was he freaking out?

"H—holy shit..." He choked out, trying to believe it was a dream but no matter how much he pinched himself, she wouldn't disappear. "W—what is this..?!"

"N—Natsu," she whispered, her brown orbs growing watery as Natsu let out an inaudible gasp. "is it really you?"

"Lucy..?"

"Natsu..."

"Lucy..! It's—it's really you! It's you! Lucy!" He got louder with each and every word as he pushed himself back to his feet and took two giant steps to embrace the woman he loved so much into his arms. He nuzzled himself into her neck and inhaled her sweet scent which always smelt like spring flowers and showers, her golden locks tickling his nostrils like it always did. He felt around her familiar curves and dips, feeling the warmth of the blonde to actually find out this wasn't a dream but reality.

He felt her arms encircling around his shoulders and heard the choked sobs as he also felt the sob coming up.

"Y—you don't know... you don't know how long I've been dreaming of this... of you... of you and me, _together_." She cried into his shoulder as he felt his entire body grow cold and his heart swell, his arms tightening around her as he nuzzled himself deep into her. "I—I dreamt of you... you and me for two years... you were so warm... so nice... so loving... and now I'm feeling all of it... it can't be true."

"Lucy," he whispered he pulled her away and grabbed the sides of her face to dip down and press his lips against hers.

They felt real and soft and warm and _so_ loving that Natsu was no convinced this was no dream.

Their lips molded perfectly with each other and their tongue's danced, making their mouth tingle with delight when they pulled away.

Their eyes locked and Natsu cried softly making Gray stare in shock as Lucy laughed with tears rushing down her face, her small hands holding him tightly against her. "You're real," she whispered softly making him nod and chuckle. "You're real, too."

"I love you."

"I love you so much more," he stated, grabbing her hand tightly to kiss it and press it against his grinning mouth. Soon, the couple's attention was pried away from one another as they realized they weren't alone and there was somebody standing by the door.

Gray merely smirked smugly as if he was proud and Natsu smirked back, as if the two were communicating in their own way.

Untangling himself from the love of his life, he made his way towards Gray and gave him the biggest bear hug he ever had given him. As if they hugged anyways and Gray accepted it.

"Thank you so much, bro. You found her for me—I can't thank you enough!"

"You really don't have to," Gray chuckled as he gave his back a hard pat. "she found me."

"What do you mean?"

"I came to Magnolia in the search of you, Natsu." Lucy came in, peering over his shoulder as she smiled innocently at the two as Natsu gathered her in his arms again. He pressed his lips against her forehead and smiled lovingly. "What do you mean?"

"I've been looking for you for a while now and when I found out your name and identity, I took the first train here. Though, I didn't look for you right away because I didn't know you'll be here—I looked for Gray first. Luckily I found him and he brought me to you so, thank you, Gray Fullbuster. I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy."

"Hey, she's mine." Natsu growled protectively as Lucy laughed. "You're exactly how I dreamt of you as... protective, obnoxious, handsome... oh so loving." She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek as he gazed at her, smiling softly. "The same as you... but you're one hundred times more beautiful than in my dreams... I can't believe you're actually here. With me, in my arms."

"Have you been dreaming of me since... y'know, two years ago?"

"Yes. I remember how I met you like it was yesterday," he chuckled as he twirled a strain of blonde hair on his finger. "did you meet me the same?"

"I remember I was in a crowd full of girls crowding around some guy that was famous. You broke in the crowd thinking it was someone else and my attention was on you ever since. You took me away to some cafe and it trailed out from there... I got multiple dreams about you. I loved you in multiple scenarios and I vow I will love you in every way possible in real life."

"Nashi," he whispered towards her making her blush. "yes, her as well."

"Okay—looks like something is going to happen with you two and I think I better go before I get caught up with it." Gray suddenly announced making the two look towards the policeman. "Don't break too many things and remember, you're in the firehouse. Don't be too loud," he winked at Lucy as she blushed and laughed, leaving the couple alone as Natsu chuckled.

"He's an idiot."

"How do you know, Gray?"

"I've known him since I was a kid... you roomed with him in College, right?" He murmured as their lips hovered over each others, Lucy giggling slightly. "Yes."

"He better have not pulled a move on you."

"I've hooked up with Gray multiple times, Dragneel."

"Are you serious?!" He shouted in disbelief as he pulled away from her in a heartbeat as Lucy laughed. "No! I was kidding! Well, uh, actually—"

"What are you trying to say?" He eyed her specifically as Lucy smiled sheepishly. Natsu gawked in disbelief as she blushed at the memory. "Gray and I go way back, Natsu, remember. And it's College! You do all sorts of College experiments!" She defended herself as Natsu growl and started to approach her. "Fine then—let's do some experimenting ourselves."

"E—eh?"

"Lets make something, _together. _Something only a man and woman can make." He smirked, his dark eyes twinkling as Lucy backed away. "W—what?"

"Let's build Nashi."

The last thing that was heard in the room was something being knocked over and the two were completely absorbed in a different world which involved only her and him.

"Lets make our dreams into reality."

"You just read my mind."

* * *

Leaning against her hand, Levy sighed as the business was slow and steady. Ever since Lucy left with her beautiful creations, the restaurant has been dead and slowly going downhill. They still pulled through but without Lucy, it was just so empty and dull.

She's been officially gone for a week now and everyone missed her. Even the costumers but she's gone to find her dream.

Levy couldn't blame her at all.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket making her attention shift towards her phone.

She knew there was a strict policy of _no phone during work_ but nobody was present anyways. So without anymore second thoughts, she flipped her phone out and looked at the text.

Her eyes widen when she noticed it was from Lucy and there was something attached to the text. Curious, she opened the text and pressed the attachment as her entire body went cold.

Staring at the attachment, it was a photo of Lucy and Natsu, both grinning like fools and holding each other as if they were heads over heels in love.

Lucy looked so happy and the male next to her looked the exact same.

Right below the picture, it captioned something that made her scream and go find Mirajane to tell her the good news and ask her for train tickets to Magnolia.

_I guess this is what it means to make your dreams into reality... i found my dream and i made it into reality. meet Natsu Dragneel, the love of my life and my future-husband._

* * *

**notes: **damn, i had sooo much fun writing this! i hope all of you liked this chapter and aren't too sad that i already ended it! thank you so much for the support and love, i swear i'll have other stories updated soon because my summer vacation starts _this week!_

much love to all and don't forget to leave the last and final review. :)


End file.
